Everything to Stay with Him
by Leila Madley e Emily Grint
Summary: Rony e Hermione se amam desde o primeiro ano, mas vivem brigando. Então, no meio de uma guerra, eles descobrem que não conseguem viver separados.
1. Capítulo 1 As Férias

Ola, queridos leitores.

Essa é uma fic que eu, Leila Madley, estou fazendo junto com minha grande amiga, Emily Grint. Por favor, perdoem eventuais deslizes, afinal, é nossa primeira fic!

Esperamos que a fic agrade vocês. Mandem reviews! Seja pra elogiar, reclamar ou dar sugestões.

Agradecimentos à nossa querida amiga Lonely Dark, nossa colaboradora, que fez anos por esses dias. Lonely, te adoramos! Muito, muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada por tudo!

Bem, vamos à fic:

* * *

Capítulo 1 – As Férias

"Querido diário,

Hoje está uma noite muito bonita, o céu está estrelado e, pra variar, eu estou pensando em Rony Weasley. Sentada em minha janela, estou lembrando daquela cena que me deixou muito chocada...

Quando estávamos no trem voltando de pra Hogwarts, eu reparei que Rony tinha esquecido o livro de Poções em cima do assento e fui até a cabine que ele estava pra entregar pra ele. Nunca pensei que ia me deparar com aquela cena. Rony estava _beijando_ Lilá Brown. Saí correndo da cabine e Rony nem percebeu que eu estivera ali. E pra completar, esbarrei no nojento do Malfoy, que me chamou de xexelenta, fedorenta e Sangue-Ruim.

Ainda chorando, fui procurar a Gina pra poder desabafar, aquela cena ainda passava nitidamente na frente dos meus olhos.

Eu e Gina somos amigas desde o primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts. Nossa amizade se fortaleceu desde que eu vou passar as férias n'A Toca.

Encontrei Gina na última cabine do trem:

– Oi, Mione! Ué, porque você tá chorando?

– Por-q-que o ogro do s-seu irmão t-tav-va beijando a Li-lá quand-do eu ent-entrei na cabine! – solucei descontrolada.

– Ué, quando o "ogro" do meu irmão pediu pra ficar com você, você disse não e ele teve que sair catando os caquinhos da cara dele. Aliás, porque você disse não?

– Porque eu tenho vergonha dele! – respondi, me controlando pra não soluçar.

– Mas você conhece ele há seis anos!

Mas quando eu fui replicar que era só como amiga, Rony apareceu com cara de quem acabara de ver a Julia Roberts.

– Do que vocês tão falando? – ele perguntou.

– Nada! – gritei com voz estridente.

Não consegui controlar o impulso que me tomou de repente e quando Rony foi falar, eu dei um murro na cara dele.

– Pirou, ô ex-dentuça? – ele gritou, segurando o nariz que pingava sangue.

– VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, SEU INSENSÍVEL! – eu disse, correndo pra cima dele e distribuindo tapas pelo peito e pelos braços dele, histérica. Ele se encolheu, tentando escapar. Eu parei na frente dele e apontei o dedo pra ele – NÃO TINHA, NÃO TINHA E NÃO TINHA! VOCÊ É DESPREZÍVEL – o queixo dele caiu um pouco –, VOCÊ É NOJENTO – o queixo dele caiu de vez – E... E... VOCÊ É PIOR QUE O MALFOY!

– EPA! POPARÁ! – Rony gritou – Eu não sei do que você tá falando, mas pior que o Malfoy, não!

– Oh! – exclamei saindo da cabine pisando forte.

– O que deu nela? – Rony perguntou abobado à Gina.

– Oh! Bem... Tipo, cara, você que sabe! – ela disse também saindo.

Como você pode ver, amado diário, essa foi uma cena que deixou o meu cabelo mais em pé do que já é normalmente...

* * *

Em uma manhã de sol quente, Gina olhava para o jardim pela janela de seu quarto pensando em como seu irmão era estúpido. Como ele podia sair beijando outras meninas sabendo que Hermione gostava dele? E Gina desconfiava que ele gostava dela também, mas ele sempre negava. 

Suspirando, Gina se levantou e foi até a mesa. Começou a escrever cartas para Hermione e Harry, chamando-os para passar as duas últimas semanas de férias n'A Toca."

* * *

Harry estava deitado em sua cama lendo o livro "O Padrão de Feitiços – 6ª Série" quando ouviu alguma coisa bater na sua janela: 

– Errol! – Harry exclamou indo recolher a coruja do parapeito da janela – Carácoles, que sorte! Espero que seja o Rony me chamando pra passar o resto das férias n'A Toca! Não agüento mais as reclamações do tio Válter...

Harry pegou a coruja e levou-a para a gaiola de Edwiges, tirando a carta da perna dela. Para seu espanto, não era de Rony, e sim de Gina:

"OlàHarry!

Bem... imagino que você deve estar achando estranho eu estar te mandando essa carta e não o Rony, mas... ah, é que ele anda tendo problemas com uma certa praga chamada Lilá que não larga do pé dele."

– Caraca, Rony mudou pra caramba! Antes ele era desengonçado, agora virou o Zé Bonitinho!

"Bem, continuando. Essa carta é pra chamar você pra vir passar o resto das férias aqui. Vem, por favor, você precisa me ajudar a acabar com essa palhaçada do Rony!

Estamos te esperando

Gina Weasley."

– Coitada da Mione... mas amanhã mesmo eu vou pr'A Toca. Já não agüento mais essa gentalha!

Ansioso, Harry fez as malas e foi se deitar. Como estaria Rony? Porque ele mudara tanto? Essas perguntas martelaram a cabeça de Harry até ele adormecer.

* * *

Faltando apenas duas semanas para o regresso a Hogwarts, Hermione recebeu uma carta de Gina entregue por Pichitinho: 

"E aí, Mione?

Como você tÿ Ainda muito chateada com o Rony? Espero que não, porque eu queria muito que você viesse pra cá... POR FAVOR! É um pedido desesperado de sua amiga que se sente extremamente sozinha com três cavalos... digo, irmãos, atazanando sua vida! Rony, Fred e Jorge não me deixam em paz! E Harry vem pra cá também!

Estou esperando ansiosamente por você!

Gina."

Sorrindo, Hermione colocou a carta de volta no envelope. Queria ir para ver Rony e Harry e para fazer companhia à Gina. Mas a lembrança de Rony e Lilá a fazia desistir no mesmo momento.

Por fim, resolveu deixar de ser infantil e mandou uma carta para Gina dizendo que ia para lá na manhã seguinte.

* * *

Quando Harry desceu para a cozinha na manhã seguinte à carta de Gina, Duda via TV comendo uma enorme bomba de chocolate, ocupando dois assentos do sofá; tia Petúnia fritava ovos e tio Válter estava escondido atrás de um jornal. Ele sentou-se à mesa, tomou coragem e falou: 

– Posso ir pr'A Toca hoje à tarde?

Tio Válter abaixou vagarosamente o jornal:

– Você vai passar o resto das férias com aqueles imundos?

Harry se controlou, pois sabia que tio Válter queria provoca-lo:

– É, eu vou passar o resto das férias com os "imundos".

– E só vai voltar quando seu ano letivo naquela escola maldita acabar?

Harry respirou fundo:

– É, eu vou passar o ano todo naquela "escola maldita".

– Então vá para o diabo que o carregue e nos deixe em paz – disse, voltando ao jornal.

Harry deu de ombros, pegou uma torrada e subiu para buscar as malas.Porém, quando chegou ao quarto, Harry percebeu que não tinha como ir pr'A Toca. Não tinha Pó de Flu, não sabia aparatar... Resolveu mandar uma carta para Gina dizendo que não tinha como ir.

* * *

Quando Gina recebeu a carta em sua casa, ficou desesperada pois ela queria que ele fosse para A Toca. Então teve uma idéia: chamou Fred e Jorge e falou para eles aparatarem na Rua dos Alfeneiros e levarem Harry através de uma chave de portal.

* * *

Harry recebeu a resposta de Gina e sorriu. Ele queria muito ir pr'A Toca e, graças a Deus, gina puxara aos gêmeos e não a Rony. Desceu com as malas, passou pelos Dursley sem falar nada e foi para a porta esperar os gêmeos. Harry acabara de arrumar as malas no portal quando ouviu um forte estalo seguido de um grito agudo. 

– O que é isso? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! – Harry ouviu a voz do tio Válter.

– MÃÃE! – a voz de Duda soou chorona e tia Petúnia soltou um gritinho.

Harry escancarou a porta e viu as pessoas que menos esperava ver lá dentro.

_Fred e Jorge._

– E aí, Harry, beleza? – perguntou Fred ignorando os Dursley.

Harry arregalou os olhos e pensou: "Agora eu tenho a certeza absoluta de que estarei morto em um minuto."

– Não fiquem com medo, nós já vamos – disse Jorge para os Dursley que estavam canto da sala tremendo de medo.

– Anda, Harry, tô morrendo de fome. A Gina não me deixou nem comer! – Fred falou puxando Harry para fora e deixando os Dursley estáticos na sala – Seus parentes são estranhos, Harry – comentou Fred assim que chegaram lá fora, puxando do bolso da calça uma caneca de lata com o escudo do Chudley Cannons e batendo nela com a varinha. A caneca emitiu uma luz azulada e estremeceu – No três... um ... dois... três!

Eles tocaram a caneca e Harry sentiu a familiar sensação de seus pés deixarem o chão.

* * *

Hermione se aprontava para passar mais uma temporada n'A Toca. Ela desceu do quarto com as malas, despediu-se dos pais, pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu e jogou na lareira. Gritou "A Toca" assim que entrou na lareira e se sentiu girar, girar e girar. Não estava preparada para a queda e caiu de quatro na lareira dos Weasley exclamando "ui!".

* * *

Rony estava sentado no sofá de sua casa lendo tranqüilamente os quadrinhos do Profeta Diário quando ouviu um sonoro "ui!" vindo de sua lareira. Assustado, virou-se para olhar e se deparou com uma garota de quatro e com os cabelos nas alturas. 

– AAAHH! – gritou Rony jogando o jornal longe e pondo-se de pé num salto,

– AAAHH! – gritou Hermione levantando-se e tentando arrumar o cabelo.

– Hermione? Mas... como... o que você tá fazendo aqui?

– Eu... bem... ah... foi... foi a Gina que me chamou – gaguejou Hermione sem graça.

Nesse momento, Gina apareceu na sala.

– Mas que barulho é... Hermione! Eu pensei que você viesse mais tarde!

– Mas o que... o que ela tá fazendo aqui? Eu não tô entendendo nada!

– Ih, relaxa, Rony! Eu chamei a Mione pra passar o resto das férias aqui! Vem, Mione, tenho que te mostrar meu novo creme de ova de rã...

– Eu não acred... aah! Harry, cara, que bom que você tá aqui! – disse Rony levantando-se para abraçar o recém-chegado Harry.

– Caraca, Rony, como você cresceu! – disse Harry assustado com o desenvolvimento do amigo.

– OK, vamos parar com o sentimentalismo, vocês dois. Harry, a mamãe vai querer ver você – disse Fred.

– OK, daqui a pouco eu vou. Rony, a Hemione chegou?

– O que, aquela garota de cabelo de nega-maluca-rolando-o-morro?

– Ela mesma, mas pare de chamar ela assim! Chegou ou não?

– Chegou.

– Vou lá ver ela. Ela tá com a Gina?

– Tá.

– Então vou lá.

– Olha o que você vai fazer no quarto da minha irmã, hein! – disse Jorge rindo.


	2. Capítulo 2 A Toca

Olá! Segundo capítulo no ar! 

Bem, desculpem pela demora desse capítulo e pelo tamanho pequeno dele... demorou porque aconteceu um pequeno... hum... _imprevisto_ com uma pequena parte bem no meio dele... porque será, né, Emily? Acho que alguém esqueceu de me passar essa parte por e-mail e rasgou o papel do rascunho e jogou pela janela... Quem será que foi, né?

Agradecimentos, mais uma vez, a Lorelynne "Lonely" Dark, nossa amiga e colaboradora, a nossos amigos potterianos John e Frances e à nossa amiga, que apesar de não curtir muito HP, é muito especial também, Linne. Amamos vocês! 1000 beijos!

Capítulo 2 – A Toca 

Harry subiu as escadas íngremes que levavam ao quarto de Gina. Abrindo a porta, viu Hermione e Gina com uma mascara de pepino no rosto. Ele assustou-se e deu um pulo para trás, largando a maçaneta ruidosamente. Gina virou-se e viu Harry:

– AAAAHHH! – Gina gritou – SAI, SAI, SAI, HARRY, SAAAI! – e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Harry ficou estático na porta. Vagarosamente, ainda surpreso, desceu as escadas para a sala e sentou-se para conversar com Rony.

– E aí, Rony, como vai?

– Eu vou bem. Tô ficando com a Lilá...

– Ah, você tá ficando com a... O QUE? Você ainda tá ficando com essa garota?

– Tô, porque?

– Você sabe muito bem que Hermione gosta de você!

– Não gosta nada! Se gostasse, não tinha que brado meu nariz!

– Mas... primeiro: ela não quebrou seu nariz!

– Só deixou desfigurado...

– Segundo: ela fez isso por ciúmes de você, sua anta!

– Até parec...

– Oi, Harry – disse Hermione sem graça.

– Desculpa eu ter batido a porta na sua cara – riu Gina – É que eu esqueci de trancar pra ninguém entrar.

Um silêncio constrangido pairou na sala até que Rony o quebrou:

– Bom, Harry, eu quero te mostrar o novo bagulho que Fred e Jorge inventaram, vamos lá no quarto deles.

Harry e Rony levantaram e foram para o quarto dos gêmeos, deixando Gina e Hermione na sala.

– Pô, olha como eles são, a gente desce pra conversar com eles e eles deixam a gente aqui plantada com cara de tacho – disse Gina com raiva.

– Hermione! – disse a Sra. Weasley entrando – Que bom que você chegou!

– Ah, cheguei faz meia hora – respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

– Ah, filha, desculpe, é que vamos ter visitas e estou um pouco ocupada, por isso não falei com você antes.

– Quem vem aqui, mãe? – Perguntou Gina franzindo a testa.

– A Tonks, querida.

– Ai, que bom, ela é tão legal – Exclamou Hermione.

– Vamos lá em cima se arrumar pra quando ela chegar! – disse Gina puxando Hermione pela mão.

– Ah, essas meninas...– disse a Sra. Weasley rindo.

Hermione e Gina estavam muito ansiosas, aguardando a chegada de Tonks. Enquanto elas esperavam, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge davam altas gargalhadas no andar de cima:

– Calem a boca, seus maricas! – disse Molly se irritando com a barulheira que os meninos faziam.

– Pega leve, coroa! – disse Jorge rindo.

– O que voc...

– Mas que baderna é essa? – perguntou Tonks chegando com Sirius e Lupin.

– Oh, me desculpem pela gritaria, mas esses garotos não ajudam, só atrapalham – respondeu Molly já rouca.

Gina e Hermione entraram correndo na cozinha e foram cumprimentar Tonks, Sirius e Lupin.

– Molly, onde está Artur? – perguntou Lupin.

– Quase me esqueci; ele está na sala da Ordem esperando vocês dois lá.

– Vai ter reunião? – perguntou Sirius.

– Não; vamos apenas discutir aquele assunto que Alvo nos passou, que ele presume que vai acontecer! – sussurrou Molly.

Depois do jantar, os meninos subiram para o quarto de Rony para conversar enquanto Molly, Artur, Sirius, Lupin e Tonks conversavam baixinho sobre um assunto que parecia muito importante.

– O que vocês acham que eles devem estar conversando? – perguntou Hermione.

– Sei lá, meus pais andam estranhos por esses dias – disse Fred preocupado.

– Bem, posso ter ouvido mal, mas eu ouvi eles dizerem não sei o que "a guerra final está próxima" – falou Rony assustado.

– Guerra? Final? Isso me assusta – comentou Gina.

– Você ouviu bem, Rony? – perguntou Harry perplexo.

– Acho que s...– Rony foi interrompido por sua mãe.

– Vamos, hora de dormir! – falou Molly.

– Aaahhh...

– Nem "ah" nem "oh". Rony, Hermione, vocês vão lá embaixo e peguem os colchonetes.

Rony não acreditou no que sua mãe acabara de pedir. Ele não queria ficar perto de Hermione nem que a vaca tussisse, pois ele ainda sentia muita raiva de Hermione por ela ter quebrado seu nariz.

– O que vocês dois estão esperando? – perguntou Molly indignada com a lerdeza dos dois.

Rony e Hermione desceram calados, sem se olharem. Quando chegaram ao quarto para pegar o colchonete, Rony perguntou:

– Hermione, faz tempo que eu quero te perguntar. Por que você me bateu no trem aquele dia?

Hermione ficou sem reação, pois não esperava que Rony fosse lhe perguntar sobre aquele dia.

– É que... bom... ah, me desculpa, Rony, sinceramente eu não queria te bater... me desculpa – falou a menina nervosa.

– Você me pede desculpa e ainda diz que não queria me bater? – disse Rony começando a se alterar.

– Eu tive meus motivos! – disse Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos.

– E que motivos são esses? – questionou Rony quase berrando.

– Você vai saber um dia!

– Mas...

– Só quero saber uma coisa, você me desculpa? – interrompeu-o Hermione.

– Desculpo – retrucou Rony.

Hermione ficou tão feliz que correu para Rony e abraçou-o. quando percebeu o que fizera, afastou-se mais vermelha que um tomate.

– Vamos... vamos levar logo os colchonetes! – ela falou sem graça.

Quando chegaram no começo da escada, se depararam com Fred e Jorge:

– Que demora, hein! – exclamou Fred.

– Aposto que estavam se beijando! – falou Jorge com um ar misterioso.

– Nada disso, só estávamos conversando! – falou Rony, vermelho.

– Tá, tô acreditando – continuou Jorge.

– Deixa eles aí, Rony, vem! – resmungou Hermione com raiva.

Chegando no quarto, viram Gina e Harry conversando animadamente sobre algo aparentemente muito interessante.

– Pô, porque vocês demoraram? – perguntou Gina desconfiada.

– Porque não estávamos encontrando – respondeu Rony sem jeito.

– Mentira! – disse Jorge aparatando com Fred dentro do quarto.

– Rony e Hermione se beijaram! – riu Fred.

– Mentira, isso é mentira! – berrou Hermione.

– Não precisa ficar nervosa, Mione! – disse Jorge também rindo.

– Eu não est...

– Posso saber porque vocês não estão na cama? – a Sra. Weasley entrou furiosa no quarto.

– Fomos! – responderam os gêmeos em uníssono e desaparataram.

– Quando voltar, quero vocês dormindo!

Foi uma noite longa e uma preocupação invadiu a cabeça de Harry. Porque o Profeta Diário não mencionara nada sobre Voldemort? Estariam escondendo alguma coisa? Será que Rony ouvira direito? Não conseguiu dormir, pois só em pensar nessas perguntas sem respostas, lhe dava calafrios.

Todos já haviam descido quando Harry e Rony acordaram.

– Por-por-porque não nos acordaram? – bocejou Rony.

– Não sei, vamos descer pra ver – respondeu Harry.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, todos estavam com uma cara fúnebre. Assim que Harry abriu a boca para perguntar o que acontecera, ele viu a manchete do Profeta Diário: "Morre um funcionário do Ministério da Magia. Todos acreditam ter sido Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado".

Harry aproximou-se e pegou o jornal para ler:

"Oliver Taylor, 35 anos, funcionário do Departamento de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, foi assassinado na noite passada quando se preparava para deixar sua sala. O prédio do Ministério já estava vazio e só quando os outros funcionários chegaram esta manhã, o corpo foi encontrado com a Marca Negra pairando sobre ele".

N/A: Por favor, mandem reviews! Agradecemos desde já!


End file.
